DUDE
''Izzy in the big House'' The episode starts off with Bridgette not shutting up about Geoff's elimination. Heather annoyingly told Bridgette to get a grip and then walked away. Izzy yelled that Owen and her made out yesterday, which Owen quickly agrees to. Duncan then stuffs a sock in Owen's mouth. Harold, Tyler, Owen, Lewshana, & Bridgette all made a plan that if they lost, they would boot out either Heather or Eva (most likely Heather). Beth & Katie both go to Chris to hear about today's challenge. Justin felt superior to everyone for winning that challenge. Cody adds that it was just one challenge. Chris told Eva that she would never get a guy and that she'd be hopeless for the rest of her silly pathetic life. Eva throws a rock at Chris' leg and Chris told everyone to go to the campgrounds. Courtney ran to the campgrounds (along with Izzy & Beth) to discuss who was getting out. Izzy said Courtney or Justin should go, and that made Courtney mad and swore to get Izzy out. Chris told the cast that they'd have a challenge to be in jail and had to break-out, and also dodge Master Warden Hatchet. Chef had a police bat with a blowdart gun (disguised as a real gun). Each contestant had to share a partner that was on the same team. On the Gophers, Owen chose Lindsay, Trent chose Lewshana, Tyler chose Harold, Eva chose Bridgette, and Heather was alone which she was sad about for a second and then realized she'd be away from her idiot team. On the Bass, Cody partnered up with Noah, and Ezekiel, DJ partnered up with Izzy, Beth with Justin, Katie with Gwen. So that left Courtney and Duncan, which rasied some suspicion very quickly. 5 min later... Chef was checking the cells to see no one got out, especially Izzy & Duncan. DJ said he was scared and watched the small tv in the jail cell, while Izzy said she was getting out of there right now. Harold said this would be no sweat because he said that all he and Tyler would need to do was when either breakfast, lunch, or dinner occurs, they make a run for it and climb the rope. Courtney told Duncan she wanted to leave right now, but Duncan said to put a sock in it. Heather soon began to go nuts for being alone that long time. Lewshana told Trent that she'd be willing to let Trent use her bra to escape. At lunch, Chef was making fun of the contestants (mostly speaking to Duncan, Izzy, Owen, Heather & Trent). Then Harold said RUN FOR IT! Tyler got up and ran. Chef used his darts. It hit Tyler in the ankel and Harold carried Tyler to victory. Then Duncan used his master plan and got many people out and the remains were Duncan, Courtney, Izzy, Heather, Trent, Eva. Ezekiel said chocolate at random. Courtney then got mad at Duncan because he got her still trapped in this place again. Then Duncan said that he was in the jail with her, which she responded by romanticly smiling at him. Izzy snuck up behind them (right before they were gonna do something) and asked if they were gonna makeout. Courtney jumped and landed on the bed, and Duncan scolded Izzy for ruining the moment. In the Confessional: Heather said she was sick to her stomach watching Courtney & Duncan. Eva threatened Chef and she got out. Trent played a song for Chef and escaped. Izzy told Heather to go out there. Heather followed her orders and immediately walked and had a showdown with Chef. Chef first spanks her on the butt with the bat. Heather then gets shot with a dart in her butt but only didn't faint because Harold did CPR on her. Courtrney then found her time to escape. Right when she got free Duncan said he'd for once do something nice and help get Izzy & Heather out. Owen's appetite rose as well as Chirs' patience as he thought this was getting good. Izzy then divises a plan to get the three out. After her plan got Duncan a wedgie, and Heather a nosebleed, the two tie Izzy to a pole and decide how to escape. In the Confessional: Heather thinks about to make an alliance with Duncan in the future. This time Duncan does the distraction and Heather leaves, leaving Duncan & Izzy the last ones, but ultimately making Izzy last. At the ceremony, Courtney broke the alliance up and said that she didn't need Beth or Izzy to win. So Courtney voted for Izzy, Beth & Izzy voted for Courtney. Justin picked Izzy cause what she did to him last episode, Duncan picked weirdly Justin to go, Cody, Noah, & Ezekiel voted for Izzy. The bottom two were Justin and Izzy. In the Confessional: Justin laughing at Izzy, and Duncan (If you noticed Justin has a marshmellow considering that he might be the one safe). Justin gets the last one, Owen kisses her, and Chris pushes Izzy in and Owen in the water, where Bridgette and Harold saves him. Chris signs the show off saying not to miss the next episode. Section heading Season 1, Episode 4 Episode Guide "Down in the Chumps" "Fashion Queens Don't Quit '' ''